crimewatch_ukfandomcom-20200213-history
Crimewatch UK Episode Guide
This page attempts to list all the full reconstructions for every episode of Crimewatch UK. Incident Desk appeals, Photo Call, and Aladdin's Cave segments are not included here. Episodes are grouped according to year. 1984 Episode 1 Originally Aired: June 7, 1984 * Murder: Colette Aram Episode 2 Originally Aired: July 12, 1984 * Murder: Caroline Osborne * Robbery: Guildford Armed Robbery * Burglary: After-Time Gang Episode 3 Originally Aired: August 16, 1984 * Murder: Christopher Laverack * Fraud: Manchester Con-man * Murder: Gary Collins Episode 4 Originally Aired: October 1, 1984 * Murder: Janice Weston * Arson: Northeast Church Fires * Murder: London Mini-cab Murders Note: It is with this episode that Crimewatch becomes a regular monthly series. Episode 5 Originally Aired: November 6, 1984 * Robbery: Battering Ram Raiders * Murder: Shelley Morgan * Murder: Lloyd Simpson Episode 6 Originally aired: December 20, 1984 * Murder: Sgt. John Speed * An unidentified female murder victim found Kent in 1979 * Murder: Yvonne Coley 1985 Episode 7 Originally Aired: January 21, 1985 * Murder: Mark Yendell * Rape: Hertfordshire serial rapist * Burglary: Mitchell family home burglary Episode 8 Originally Aired: March 14, 1985 * Murder: Elizabeth Sutherland * Missing: Veronique Mireille Marre * Murder: Hilda Murrell Episode 9 Originally Aired: May 2, 1985 * Arson: A fire that killed two children in Hastings * Missing: The disappearance of two women in North Wales * Robbery: An attack on former singer Karen Young in which two rings, one of which was over £300,000, were stolen. Episode 10 Originally Aired: June 13, 1985 * Missing: Mark Tildesley * Robbery: Wallace and Mary Foster Episode 11 Originally Aired: July 11, 1985 * Murder: Jackie Waines Episode 12 Originally Aired: August 29, 1985 * Murder: Imraan Vohra * Robbery: The robbery of ten building societies by the same man * Murder: Roy Page Episode 13 Originally aired: October 17, 1985 * Robbery: A bungled Securicor wages snatch * Missing: The disappearance of a woman on Halloween in 1984 * Robbery: Series of robberies of businessmen in Liverpool Episode 14 Originally Aired: November 14, 1985 * Robbery: London security van robberies using remote-controlled explosives * Robbery: Derbyshire bank raid Episode 15 Originally Aired: December 12, 1985 * Robbery: London flat robbery 1986 Episode 16 Originally Aired: January 30, 1986 * Murder: Barry Lewis * Robbery: Merseyside jewellery shop robbery Episode 17 Originally Aired: February 27, 1986 * Robbery: Manchester wages snatch * Murder: Alison Day Episode 18 Originally Aired: March 27, 1986 * Murder: Steve Whitnell * Robbery: Hertfordshire jewellery shop robbery Episode 19 Originally Aired: April 24, 1986 * Murder: Richard and Helen Thomas * Murder: Susan Maxwell and Caroline Hogg Episode 20 Originally Aired: May 22, 1986 * Murder: Maartje Tamboezer * Missing: Anne Locke * Murder: Jason Swift Episode 21 Originally Aired: July 10, 1986 * Murder: Georgina Davies * Robbery: Birmingham bank robbery * Missing: Anne Locke Episode 22 Originally Aired: September 18, 1986 * Murder: Diane Sindall * Robbery: Series of museum robberies by the same gang * Murder: Raymond Che Keng Fung Episode 23 Originally Aired: October 16, 1986 * Kidnapping: Jamie Thomas * Robbery: Elm Bond Street jewellery robbery Episode 24 Originally Aired: November 13, 1986 * Murder: Karen Hadaway and Nicola Fellows * Robbery: Serial robberies in the north of England Episode 25 Originally Aired: December 18, 1986 * Murder: Dawn Ashworth * Fraud: Pension frauds * Robbery: Lollipop bank raid 1987 Episode 26 Originally Aired: January 29, 1987 * Murder: Dougie Latter * Fraud: Robbery of elderly in Northamptonshire * Murder: John Gaspa Episode 27 Originally Aired: February 26, 1987 * Murder: Marina Monti and Rachel Applethwaite Episode 28 Originally Aired: March 26, 1987 * Murder: London car park attendant murdered * Robbery: Cigarette lorry robberies Episode 29 Originally Aired: April 23. 1987 * Robbery: Hertfordshire artwork theft * Murder: Daniel Morgan * Robbery: Midlands gun shop robbery Episode 30 Originally Aired: May 21, 1987 * Murder: Shani Warren * Murder: Helen Fleet Episode 31 Originally Aired: June 18, 1987 * Murder: Barry Oldham * Assault: Sheffield woman attacked in her own home Episode 32 Originally Aired: July 16, 1987 * Murder: Christopher Comely * Murder: Rachel Mewes Episode 33 Originally Aired: October 13, 1987 * Murder: Wendy Knell * Rape: Notting Hill serial rapist * Robbery: Central Railway Station wages hold-up Episode 34 Originally Aired: November 10, 1987 * Murder: Rachael Partridge * Fraud: Hertfordshire bank fraud * Fraud: West London car thefts Episode 35 Originally Aired: December 8, 1987 * Murder: Lynda Hunter * Robbery: Knutsford farmhouse robbery * Fraud: Bogus callers prey on the elderly in Cardiff 1988 Episode 36 Originally Aired: January 12, 1988 * Arson: Northampton Arson * Robbery: Salisbury post office robbery * Murder: Ivy Batten Episode 37 Originally Aired: February 18, 1988 * Murder: Kathy Walsh * Robbery: Oxford security van robbery * Murder: Fiona Gallant Episode 38 Originally Aired: March 17, 1988 * Robbery: Hartlepool raid * Fraud: Yarmouth fraud * Murder: Lynette White Episode 39 Originally Aired: April 14, 1988 Note: Pattie Coldwell fills in for Sue Cook who is on maternity leave. Episode 40 Originally Aired: May 12, 1988 Episode 41 Originally Aired: June 9, 1988 * Murder: Joan Macan * Fraud: Redditch con man